


Nexus (Artwork)

by va_bites



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Drawing, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_bites/pseuds/va_bites





	Nexus (Artwork)

Whee! I'm thrilled to be part of the first ever [](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tjrbigbang**](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)! It's a fantastic idea, just so you know, especially for someone like me who loves drawing Tommy. It's a great opportunity to explore new pairings, too, and one cannot deny that **Carliff** is mega adorable.

[](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kittys_devil**](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/), thank you for making this collaboration so much fun! Your replies tend to make my day, and it's wonderful to see someone who has so much love for the boys. It was hilarious when you predicted that Tommy would change his hair just before our stuff was due, and he did!

Read the story: **'NEXUS'** by kittys_devil [HERE](520740) or on [LiveJournal](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/88831.html)  
  
And now, the artwork. I hope you enjoy it! I initially painted Tommy with pink hair, and then he went ultraviolet, so if you prefer his former shade you can check out the alternate artwork [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v709/ponine21/Nexus%20-%20Artwork/). ;)

 

**POSTER:**

  
  
[[Click for full size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/19781/19781_original.jpg)]

 

  
**DIVIDERS** :  
[Click for PNGs with transparency]

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v709/ponine21/Nexus%20-%20Artwork/?action=view&current=divider_tommy_uv.png)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v709/ponine21/Nexus%20-%20Artwork/?action=view&current=divider_wolf.png)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v709/ponine21/Nexus%20-%20Artwork/?action=view&current=divider_isaac.png)

 

**ICONS:**

  
     

 

  
**FACEBOOK COVERS:**  
[Click for full sizes]

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/18365/18365_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/17670/17670_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/17994/17994_original.jpg)

 

**BONUS ARTWORK:**

  
  
[[Click for full size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/19306/19306_original.jpg)]

 

([Cross-posted to LiveJournal](http://va-bites.livejournal.com/7594.html))


End file.
